


Deseos en la piel

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Love, M/M, Promise, Ritual Sex, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack conoce rituales alienígenas para hacer el sexo con Ianto aun más excitante... y más conmovedor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseos en la piel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Desires on the skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725076) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



El pincel se deslizó con suavidad desde la base del pelo de la nuca del joven hasta su hombro derecho en un solo trazo lento. La sensación que la tinta fresca dejaba en su piel era una de las cosas más sensuales que había sentido en su vida. Podía notar cómo los poros de todo el cuerpo se le iban erizando poco a poco al paso del pincel que dibujaba espirales en su espalda y estaba tan sensibilizado al tacto que podía notar también el roce de los hilos de las sábanas bajo su cuerpo desnudo. Pequeñas oleadas de placer amenazaban con hacerle perder el control en cuestión de minutos. Estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama, con los brazos semiextendidos, relajados, y las piernas ligeramente abiertas: totalmente rendido a la voluntad de su amante. El siguiente trazo regresó desde el extremo de su hombro, hizo una voluta y se enroscó en su omóplato.

  
Un leve gruñido de puro gozo se escapó por su garganta y le arrancó de su trance.

—Asegúrame otra vez que no es tinta indeleble —dijo Ianto levantando la cabeza ligeramente, proyectando su voz para que Jack, sentado en la cama sobre sus talones, al otro lado de Ianto, pudiera oírlo.

—No es indeleble… —repitió Jack por enésima vez con paciencia.

—Y que podré lavar cualquier mancha que caiga en las sábanas.

—Podrás lavar las manchas que caigan en las sábanas… ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte?

Ianto enterró otra vez la mejilla en el tejido de algodón, sonriendo. En realidad, le importaban una mierda las sábanas, aunque fueran las mejores que tenía. La increíblemente excitante sensación de notar el muslo desnudo y caliente de Jack apretado contra su cadera, también desnuda, mientras las suavísimas cerdas del pincel se deslizaban sobre su espalda, distribuyendo la tinta fresca en complicados dibujos como si él fuera un lienzo humano, era una de las cosas más íntimas que había practicado con su amante. Y eso era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta la experiencia y la creatividad de Jack en materia de juegos sexuales y la audacia de Ianto, que en ningún momento quería quedarse atrás. Por si fuera poco, Jack, además de aportar el decorado recipiente con la tinta especial y el precioso pincel de hueso y cerdas naturales, había rodeado la cama del apartamento de Ianto, escenario habitual de sus juegos, de velas de distintos colores y tamaños. Y aunque la noche era aún muy joven, prometía ser larga, así que Ianto había preparado una pequeña reserva de bebidas, fruta y chocolate sobre una mesita auxiliar. Ambos hombres adoraban jugar y aquella experiencia iba a ser, sin duda, memorable.

El pincel manejado magistralmente por Jack describió dibujos intrincados por los hombros y la parte alta de la espalda del joven galés. Mientras se concentraba en su trabajo, el Capitán canturreaba una canción romántica en voz muy baja. Ianto, con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba en el séptimo cielo. Cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, Jack deslizó el instrumento hacia abajo, sobre las costillas de su amante, en un movimiento suave y amplio, Ianto sintió crecer la excitación hasta tal punto que tuvo que buscar un escape para no perder el control por completo.

—¿Y qué hay de los efectos secundarios? Supongo que no habrás usado una sustancia segregada por algún alienígena asqueroso que me provoque una reacción extraña al ser absorbida por la piel…

—Me has pillado —dijo Jack sin inmutarse—. Mañana te va a crecer un pene en la frente.

—Jack…

—Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no será funcional.

—¡Jack! —protestó el joven levantando la cabeza.

—¡IANTO! ¡Deja de decir tonterías y relájate de una vez! Los Eltanin de Etalpha5 no desarrollaron y perfeccionaron estos juegos sensuales para que tú lo eches todo a perder pensando en tus sábanas y en la composición de la tinta. Para tu información, no es tóxica, es totalmente inocua y saltará con jabón.

—Está bien, lo siento —dijo Ianto rindiéndose y ronroneando suavemente para ganarse el perdón de Jack—. Explícame de qué va todo esto.

—Bueno —dijo Jack mojando el pincel otra vez y reanudando su obra sobre el hermoso lienzo que era el cuerpo joven y perfecto de Ianto—. Los Eltanin tienen una sociedad fuertemente estructurada. A mí me recuerda a algunas sociedades orientales de la Tierra. Son grandes guerreros y grandes inventores. Artistas, también. Asimismo, son crueles e inflexibles con el cumplimiento de sus leyes. Pero, en contrapartida, han estudiado a fondo el erotismo y la sexualidad. Han desarrollado un montón de técnicas para perfeccionar… digamos… la comunión entre dos seres.

—¿Sexo tántrico?

—Sí y no. Al menos en este caso. Esto es más como… un hechizo.

—¿Un hechizo? ¿Vas a hacer brujería conmigo?

—Voy a hacer muchas cosas contigo… Llámalo como quieras: brujería, juego erótico, ritual mágico… Los Eltanin lo llaman algo así como “la piel de los deseos”. Crean un dibujo sobre la piel del amado en el que expresan sus sentimientos y sus deseos para con esa persona... En fin, si se les puede llamar personas. Los Eltanin tienen los brazos y piernas muy largos y tres dedos en las manos y en los pies.

—Mm… Genial.

—Es suficiente para coger un pincel. Además, tienen una piel muy suave. Y, como te digo, son grandes artistas. Crean unos diseños maravillosos sobre los cuerpos de sus amantes.

Una idea cruzó por la mente algo embotada de Ianto.

—¿Alguna vez…?

—No —dijo Jack con presteza sin dejar de dibujar.

A Ianto le encantaron tanto la respuesta como la rapidez al responder. Desde la noche en que ambos lanzaron al espacio profundo una pequeña cápsula llamada ybaq-lyb con muestras de sus ADN como una manifestación de su amor mutuo, Jack no había parado de compartir sus conocimientos, sus inquietudes y sus intimidades con su joven asistente. Ianto estaba conociendo al Capitán Harkness como nunca nadie lo había conocido jamás. Y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso e increíblemente satisfecho. Ronroneó otra vez, sin darse cuenta. Jack reanudó sus explicaciones.

—Los Eltanin mezclan dibujos con deseos escritos en la piel de sus amantes. Tienen una caligrafía intrincada, muy bella. Cubren los hombros y los costados con distintos motivos, no hay reglas fijas, y reservan el centro de la espalda para escribir lo que desean de su amante. Luego hacen el amor para sellarlo.

—¿Sellarlo?

—Como cuando escribimos un deseo de Año Nuevo en un papel y lo quemamos para hacer que se cumpla.

—Ya veo… —dijo Ianto, que no parecía capaz de ver mucho en aquel momento. Jack soltó una risita y siguió con su trabajo—. ¿Has escrito tu deseo?

—Estoy acabando —susurró Jack.

El pincel viajó por la larga espalda de Ianto, hacia sus riñones. El joven intentó reconocer las letras, pero Jack estaba utilizando otro idioma, probablemente el propio Eltanin. Brillante, inteligente, purista. Y un perfecto cabrón. El Capitán cubrió las caderas y las nalgas de Ianto con más y más dibujos intrincados y Ianto sintió que no podía aguantar más su excitación. Cuando el pincel describió algo parecido a un círculo sobre el coxis del joven y, acto seguido, comenzó a bajar entre sus nalgas, Ianto tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a las sábanas.

—Si sigues bajando por ahí no aguantaré mucho más —advirtió sonriendo contra el colchón.

—De eso se trata. En realidad, casi hemos acabado —contestó Jack con voz suave pero alegre.

El pincel descendió hasta su destino final y depositó una generosa cantidad de tinta allí. Inmediatamente, el pincel fue sustituido por unos dedos que acariciaron, masajearon y exploraron, arrancando gemidos de la garganta de Ianto. El joven separó sus rodillas un poco más y Jack cambió su posición en la cama con un movimiento casi felino para colocarse justo entre las piernas de su amante. Los dedos fueron inmediatamente reemplazados por algo diferente, mayor y mucho más seguro de su objetivo. Ianto levantó un poco las caderas, al borde del paroxismo, y Jack deslizó sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo, acariciando, estrujando, estimulando. El joven galés se movió para enterrarse en las manos de su amante y, al mismo tiempo, enterrarlo a él dentro de su propio cuerpo. Jack respondió con gentileza pero con una fuerza prodigiosa, como siempre. Y, como siempre, Ianto sollozó de puro placer y de pura incredulidad al sentir algo como aquello. Antes de su primera vez con Jack, no creía que fuera posible sentir nada ni remotamente parecido. Jack se abrazó al hermoso y decorado cuerpo de Ianto sin dejar de moverse apoyando su rostro en la espalda del joven, Ianto se movió cuanto pudo y como pudo, atrapado entre el cuerpo grande y fuerte de Jack y su propia cama, y retorció su cuerpo hasta encontrar la boca de Jack con la suya. Las velas aún se quemaron un poco más antes de que los dos hombres alcanzaran el orgasmo con pocos segundos de diferencia, entre jadeos, gemidos y frases ininteligibles pero fácilmente comprensibles para ambos. Ianto amaba a Jack, con toda su alma. Jack amaba a Ianto porque Jack siempre amaba. Y, aunque a veces Ianto aún lo ponía en duda, posiblemente Jack lo amaba mucho más de lo que había amado a cualquier otro de sus amantes.

Ianto se hundió, exhausto, en la cama, y Jack se derrumbó primero sobre la espalda adornada de su amante y luego rodó para colocarse boca arriba en el lecho, al lado de él. Ambos jadeaban pero sonreían. Ianto se incorporó a medias y se arrastró un poco hasta yacer sobre el pecho de Jack. Le gustaba su contacto, su piel lisa y sin defectos. En público se azoraba y hasta se ruborizaba cuando Jack lo tomaba de la mano o lo abrazaba. Aún no se había acostumbrado a aquellos gestos tan habituales y espontáneos de su jefe. Pero en privado anhelaba su contacto y lo buscaba sin cesar. Estiró la cabeza hasta besarlo en los labios.

—Dime qué has escrito en mi espalda.

Jack sonrió.

—Un deseo.

—¿Un deseo sobre mí? ¿Y se va a cumplir?

Los ojos azules de Jack brillaron a la luz de las velas. Eran tan claros como el cielo del amanecer y encerraban secretos que Ianto sabía que estaban fuera de su alcance.

—Espero que sí. Me gustaría mucho.

Los ojos de Ianto se parecían más a una atmósfera tormentosa.

—¿Me lo vas a decir?

Jack se mordió su sensual labio inferior con aire de chico malo.

—Prefiero que sea un secreto.

—Mmm… Dime que no has pedido que me salgan tentáculos…

Los dos rompieron a reír. Jack rodeó a Ianto con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho durante unos minutos, besando su cuello, su mejilla y su frente. Cuando el Capitán aflojó su abrazo, Ianto se estiró sobre él y tomó algunas fresas bañadas en mousse de chocolate de la mesita que había junto a la cama y las introdujo una a una en la boca de Jack. Jugaron un rato con la comida. Ianto lamió el chocolate que iba depositando en el pecho y los pezones de su amante mientras este reía, feliz. Se tocaron, se exploraron y se chuparon por todas partes. Tal vez Jack, que contenía el vórtice en sí mismo, era consciente de la hora de la noche en que se encontraban. Ianto había perdido toda noción del tiempo y no le importaba. El joven galés lamentó no haber preparado más mousse de chocolate, pero entonces tuvo otra idea. Sentado a horcajadas sobre el vientre de Jack, se inclinó hacia el otro lado de la cama y tomó el recipiente de tinta y el pincel que Jack había abandonado hacía ya un buen rato.

—¿Qué haces, Ianto?

—Aún queda tinta —dijo el joven, erguido, sosteniendo el pincel en alto, pidiendo tácitamente el consentimiento de su jefe.

Jack hizo ademán de girarse en la cama pero Ianto lo detuvo.

—No me importa que leas mi deseo.

El Capitán sonrió con la comisura derecha de sus labios, se recostó en la cama y expendió los brazos. Ianto comenzó a dibujar sobre la clavícula de Jack. El pincel describió arcos y ángulos, dibujó estrellas sobre los pectorales y se recreó envolviendo los pezones en pequeñas espirales, lo que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Jack e incluso soltar una risita floja de puras cosquillas. Ianto demostró ser también un buen dibujante. Se concentró en su trabajo. No se le escaparon las costillas, que cubrió con más trazos salpicados de estrellas. La tinta se secaba al ser absorbida por la piel, así que Ianto imaginó que su dibujo seguía intacto en su espalda. Y ya no le preocupaba cuánto tuviera que restregar con jabón para borrarlo. Jack lo miraba con esa mezcla de orgullo y aprecio que solía ruborizar a Ianto en público pero lo excitaba en la intimidad. La excitación de Jack también iba en aumento y lo demostró levantando y frotando sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Ianto.

—No seas impaciente, cariad. Casi estoy acabando.

Entonces, Ianto escribió su deseo sobre el vientre plano de Jack. Escribió cinco líneas, cinco palabras, la más larga de ellas justo debajo del ombligo. La última, peligrosamente baja. Jack levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar las palabras escritas al revés sobre su cuerpo. Ianto se retiró un poco, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Jack, para que este pudiera leer la última palabra.

NID  
WYF  
YN  
ANGHOFIO  
BYTH

—¿Lo has escrito… en galés? Me has escrito en el vientre… ¿en galés?

—Vivimos en Gales y yo soy galés. ¿Qué esperabas? —dijo Ianto fingiéndose ofendido—. Llevas más de un siglo viviendo aquí, ¿aún no has aprendido el idioma?

—Entiendo perfectamente el galés. No lo hablo porque no quiero.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Y… no lo haré. No te olvidaré nunca —añadió dulcificando e intensificando la voz. Ianto lo miró a los ojos, azul sobre azul, repentinamente emocionado. Jack se incorporó a medias sobre sus codos y apoyó sus palabras con rotundos movimientos de cabeza—. Nunca, Ianto Jones. Ni en un millón de años. No podría hacerlo. No querría hacerlo.

Ianto luchó con las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos mientras recogía las últimas gotas de tinta del recipiente. Era verdad, Ianto sabía que Jack entendía el galés y había traducido su mensaje. “No me olvides nunca”. Asintió, con un nudo en la garganta y reanudó su trabajo en silencio.

Jack se dejó caer otra vez en la cama mientras Ianto dibujaba sus últimas líneas en las ingles del Capitán, cada vez más abajo. Jack se estremeció de puro deseo.

—Esto ya está —dijo Ianto.

—¿Cómo que ya está? —preguntó Jack con un jadeo.

—El mensaje está escrito y el dibujo acabado.

Jack miró a su amante.

—No es un dibujo ni un mensaje, Ianto. Es un hechizo, un ritual, ¿recuerdas? Y tienes que sellarlo —dijo con su mejor tono de dar órdenes. Ianto sonrió, olvidando por completo su momento de emotividad anterior. Jack en modo “obedéceme cuando te hablo” lo ponía simplemente a cien—. Así que usa bien la tinta que te quede y hazlo ya.

Y eso hizo el joven galés. Levantó las piernas de Jack por encima de sus propios hombros, usó el escaso líquido restante como lubricante y tiró de las caderas de Jack arrastrando su cuerpo por la cama hasta alcanzar la distancia y ángulo perfectos. La entrada fue tan brusca que Jack arqueó la espalda, se agarró a las sábanas y gimió de dolor. Pero Ianto había tenido el mejor maestro de la galaxia y sabía perfectamente cómo transformar el dolor en un placer tan exquisito que hacía confundirse a los sentidos. Con sus manos arrancó un orgasmo brutal del cuerpo de Jack justo antes de que él mismo se dejara ir por completo dentro del Capitán, con la espalda echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Con sus últimas fuerzas, devolvió las piernas del extenuado Jack a una posición horizontal y se dejó caer junto a él, abrazándolo y dándole pequeños besos en la frente y en los párpados.

—¿Está sellado, Jack? ¿Se cumplirá mi deseo? —preguntó entre jadeos.

—Te juro que sí —contestó Jack con un hilo de voz, abrazándose al cuerpo de Ianto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, antes de quedarse dormido.

Ianto le siguió en cuestión de segundos.

 

En algún momento de la noche, Ianto abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Una hora? ¿Cuatro? Se dio cuenta de que solo dos o tres velas seguían encendidas, aunque agonizantes. La luz que entraba por la ventana era la que precedía al amanecer, o sea que había dormido un par de horas. Miró a Jack, dormido como un niño contra su pecho. Acarició su pelo puntiagudo invadido por una sensación de amor abrumadora. Jack era un inmortal, un ex agente temporal, un guerrero galáctico prácticamente invencible. ¿Cómo podía ser al mismo tiempo la criatura dulce e inocente que dormía a su lado? Ianto sonrió. Jack debía estar realmente agotado después de su larga, doble sesión de sexo, porque Jack, normalmente, no necesitaba dormir. Podía hacerlo si quería, relajarse hasta el punto de entrar en un estado de meditación tan parecido al sueño que a veces incluso tenía pesadillas, pero ahora estaba realmente dormido, exhausto. Sin dejar de sonreír, Ianto se desenredó con cuidado de los brazos y piernas de Jack. Tenía que ir al aseo. Habían jugado con chocolate y trozos de fruta, y las frutas, sobre todo la piña, tenían un efecto mágico-diurético en él. Tenía que mear, ya.

Miró el cuerpo perfecto y espectacularmente hermoso de Jack un instante antes de entrar en el baño. Los dibujos que cubrían su parte delantera, desde las clavículas hasta los genitales, eran lo más erótico que había visto jamás. Y los había hecho él mismo. Orgulloso de su obra, Ianto tuvo una idea. Reprimiendo las ganas de orinar un poco más, mordiéndose el labio, buscó su ipad en un cajón de su cómoda, entre ropa perfectamente doblada. En cuestión de unos segundos, Ianto había fotografiado su obra en completo silencio. Sonrió y se apresuró hasta el aseo adjunto.

Mientras se lavaba las manos tras vaciar su vejiga se miró en el espejo. Tenía el corto pelo revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas. Ese era el efecto que Jack producía en él. Sonrió otra vez: él era, de todas las criaturas del universo, la única que Jack quería. O eso decía el Capitán. En realidad, Ianto pensaba que eso no podía ser cierto, a pesar de los declaraciones de amor, los juegos sexuales y las cápsulas espaciales. Ianto era lo que Jack quería en ese momento. Más allá de eso, ¿quién podía decir nada? Un día, cuando Ianto fuera viejo, Jack se iría a buscar otras aventuras y otros compañeros. Y si no lo hacía, el propio Ianto se alejaría de él para no ver a Jack sufriendo por su viejo amante. Estaba convencido. El pensamiento lo perturbó y se enfadó consigo mismo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en estropear los mejores momentos pensando en el futuro, en la muerte y en la inmortalidad? Aún quedaban unas horas de oscuridad para acurrucarse junto al hombre al que amaba y eso debía ser suficiente para él por esa noche.

Se lavó la cara con un poco de agua y entonces reparó en el dibujo oscuro que asomaba por un lado de su cuello. Había olvidado el diseño que cubría su espalda. Se giró y se miró en el espejo. Se quedó sin aliento. Lo que Jack había pintado sobre su piel era una obra de arte. Ianto había decorado el pecho sin defectos de Jack con espirales, estrellas y dibujos tribales y el resultado había sido magnífico, como si Jack fuera un guerrero celta preparado para la batalla. Pero esto… esto era puro arte. Las líneas se extendían y se retorcían como si estuvieran en movimiento. Desde los anchos hombros caían líneas que se enroscaban y se anudaban hasta abrirse como flores sobre las costillas del joven y más zarcillos y líneas sinuosas salían de allí para convertirse en hojas, en flores más pequeñas y en todo tipo de diseños bellísimos sobre sus nalgas. La espalda de Ianto parecía un tapiz a punto de cobrar vida, un jardín, el manto de un bosque en flor. Y en el centro, sobre su columna vertebral, rompiendo ligeramente la simetría de toda aquella preciosidad, unos caracteres extraños que Ianto no había visto jamás pero que le recordaban al tejido de encaje, encerraban el deseo que Jack había escrito sobre él unas horas antes. Ianto casi no lo pensó, solo sabía que aquello no podía perderse para siempre con la ducha de la mañana siguiente. Cogió su ipad y agradeció tener en su cuarto de baño un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se hizo un par de fotos y dejó el dispositivo a un lado. Se sentía alterado, repentinamente nervioso. Jack era cuidadoso y perfeccionista con sus travesuras pero, de alguna manera, la exquisitez de este juego lo había sobrepasado. Al colgar la toalla, su nerviosismo lo hizo tirar el ipad al suelo. Al recogerlo, con mano torpe, abrió sin querer la última aplicación que había usado en el trabajo. Antes de que pudiera apagarlo, la aplicación tomó la foto como datos de entrada y devolvió un resultado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos abiertos como platos, imparables y ardientes. Mientras leía una y otra vez la frase escrita en la pantalla de su ipad, con la piel de gallina, una parte de su mente comprendió lo que había pasado. La última versión del programa que Tosh había desarrollado y que depuraba sin parar para interpretar escrituras alienígenas había traducido el deseo escrito en la lengua de los Eltanin que Jack había pintado sobre su columna y luego había “sellado” haciéndole el amor, rogando al universo que se cumpliera. Cuando las lágrimas no le dejaron ver la pantalla, Ianto estrechó el aparato contra su pecho y siguió llorando en silencio. Las palabras aún destellaban en sus retinas. Y destellarían en su alma para siempre.

“No me dejes nunca”.

Ianto abrió los ojos, apagó el ipad y se secó los ojos.

“No me dejes nunca”.

Puso las toallas en orden, apagó la luz y entró en la habitación. Jack seguía durmiendo, ni siquiera se había movido. El joven rodeó la cama, apagó los restos de las velas que aún ardían y guardó el ipad en la cómoda.

“No me dejes nunca”.

La luz que entraba por la ventana era más que suficiente para iluminar tenuemente la habitación. Se deslizó de nuevo en la cama, junto a Jack, acarició sus hermosos labios con un dedo y luego lo besó suavemente. Jack se agitó y suspiró mientras Ianto lo abrazaba. El Capitán abrió los ojos, somnolientos, y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su amor. Sonrió, sin despertar del todo. Ianto sonrió también.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Jack.

—Tenía que mear —contestó Ianto en voz baja.

Jack soltó una risita y se acomodó contra el pecho de Ianto, mimoso, abrazándose a él.

—Eso está bien… Pero no te vayas… —susurró justo antes de dormirse de nuevo.

Ianto besó la parte alta de la cabeza de su Capitán y lo abrazó, seguro y protector. Más lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos pero Ianto las ignoró. No las necesitaba.

—No voy a irme. No voy a dejarte nunca.

El joven no tenía ni idea de cómo cumpliría su promesa. Pero allí, tumbado en su cama, desnudo en la penumbra y abrazado fuertemente al cuerpo también desnudo de la única persona que amaba, tuvo la seguridad de que, de una manera o de otra, su voluntad se cumpliría. Fuera como fuera, Ianto no dejaría a Jack en toda la eternidad.


End file.
